Two dorks in love (Teenage style)
by supercasey
Summary: In which Robin is in love with Beast Boy and is acting like a big dork because he's scared to admit it out loud. Meanwhile, Beast Boy feels the same way, will love prevail, or are they just not meant to be?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

In which Robin has a major crush on Beast Boy and is way to shy to say that hes gay or dump Starfire. Little does he know that Beast Boy has had a crush on Robin for weeks. But what will happen when Beast Boy learns a TON of the young birds secrets. (Like how hes actually 13 and not 16, also hes actually really short but wears special boots that make him look taller.)

By the way this story has nothing to do with Slade baby sits but may refrence it on occassion through out the story. also, Slade baby sits will be continued, I just have writers block and need ideas soon!


	2. Chapter 1 (for reals this time)

Hello, i'm Robin!

To say that it was unexpected was a lie all on its own, mostly due to the fact that Beast Boy was a boy, plus I was dateing.

so how the holy hell was I suppoesed to even stop myself from falling in love in the first place. I had the talk with batman about the birds and the bees years ago, so I knew very well how horomones worked and all that. But, he never explained what to do if I fall head over heals for a certian green changling.

So yeah, I was in love. Happy?

But you at least diserve to know where this whole ordeal started and then expanded.

It all started with a hug...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Playing Slender Is Never A Good Game To Play At 3 AM.

Third person POV

"Turn the flashlight back on BB, how else am I supposed to find paper at this time of vertuale night?" Robin said angerly as he played Slender with Beast boy.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of keep thinking that i've seen him."

Robin sighed, pretending to be annoyed. He knew that he should have been more upset with BB, but, he couldn't help but think that it was sort of cute how Beast Boy was so afraid of a video gamer. After all, it was just a game about stalkers and kidnapping, nothing that the Teen Titans hadn't dealt with before. But Robin had to admit, this game was very creepy for an online video game.

"JESUS CAT TAILS!" Beast Boy screamed as he fell backwards in his chair as he thought he had seen Slendermen a second ago.

"It's fine BB, it's just a game." Robin said softly as he helped Beast Boy back inot his chair. "Of cource, it doesn't help that were playing at three in the morning."

Beast Boy frowned at Robin. "It was never my idea to even play this game, you said that you weren't in the mood for halo, so then said that you had heard that Slender was a really fun game!"

Robin snickered at Beast Boys over dramatic reaction to the game. "Well, i'm certainly not scared, like I said its just a-"

Slendermen suddenly appeared on the screen as large, black tentacle arms attacked the screen, causeing it to fuzz up.

"AHH!" Robin screamed. "ITS GONNA KILL US ALL!"

Beast Boy screamed as he closed his eyes, too afraid to see if Slendermen was real or not. When he finaly opened his eyes, he silently gasped as he saw that Robin was clinging for dear life on his lap, he didn't say a word as he turned off the computer.

"Um, you okay Rob?" Beast Boy asked as he starred at his usally emotionless leader. "After all, I thought that this was just a game?"

Robin launched out of Beast Boys arms as he tryed to hide his blush. "It is, I was just, um, testing you! You need to be more alert about your surroundings at all times, whether your in battle or not. Now you should really get some sleep."

Beast Boy smiled as Robin ran/speed walked out of the main room.

"Scaredy bird." BB whispered as he skipped to his room.

Hello people and thank you for reading, I want to take this time and thank everyone whos either reading "Slade Baby Sits" and "Two Dorks In Love".

I just love reading your comments and it helps me write faster so thanks.

Until next time, bye!


	4. Chapter 3

**Two Dorks In Love**

**Chapter 4: This Is Why Its A Secret**

**Part 1: Chatting And Idiotic Ideas.**

**Robins P.O.V.**

I starred at my computer screen in both anger and worry, I hadn't told anyone about my secret crush on Beast Boy until just now. Oh why were Kid Flash and Speedy such sneaky jerks?

The conversation via PesterChum (Its a Homestuck reffrence, its a chat program that I'll be useing in this story on a regular.)

CrimsonNightwing started memo 12:32 AM.

CN: hey guys!

RemarkableSpeedster entered memo 12:33 AM.

PhotographedArcher entered memo 12:33 AM.

RS: Hey Robin!

PA: Hey.

CN: so how are you guys?

RS: I'm doing wonderfully actually

PA: he just got regected by a group of girls

CN: HAH!

RS: I thought you promised not to tell him that

PA: I couldn't resist, it was too funny

RS: Sooo, who are you into Robin?

PA: Yeah, who do you LOVE?

CN: Well...

CN: I kind of dig Beast Boy...

PA: Of cource

RS: Knew it!

CN: but the thing is, I don't know what to say to him.

CN: Every time I try I just start speaking Romani and have to leave the room so I can controll myself.

RS: Don't worry Rob, we'll come over and address the situation emediatly!

CN: NO NO NO NO NO NO!

CN: You'll ruin everything, don't come here or I swear I'll tell Flash all about the whole "Raining Cats" insident from last spring!

PA: No way Robin, were comeing wether you like it or not.

RS: Yeah, BB will want to be kissing you by night fall!

CN: DON'T YOU DARE!

RemarkableSpeedster left memo 12:52 AM.

PhotographedArcher left memo 12:53 AM.

CN: You fuckers.

CrimsonNightwing ended memo 12:53 AM.

So here I was, trying to find a way to get Kid Flash and Speedy to NOT mess up my life, but at exactly 3 PM, those assholes were already in my room coing up with plans.

"We could cover you head to toe in catnip." Kid Flash said suddenly as Speedy was silently writing down his own ideas while I watched them carefully.

"No way Kid, he'll maul me, I'd know, I actually tried that once." I said as I fumbled with a batarang.

Kid Flash glanced at me before continuing to think. "We could use... NO! Its too dangerous!"

Me and Speedy shared a glance before looking back at KF in confusion. "Whats to dangerous, Kid?" Speedy asked, a bit worried about the young speedster.

"We could use Robs... Puppy dog eyes." Kid whispered dramaticly.

"No." I said simply. But something told me that there was no way out of this one. "FINE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **This chapter is to everyone whos been so patient for an update, part two will come soon, sorry. Its 10:14 and I'm too tired to write anymore. Laters.

~Supercasey


	5. Chapter 4

**Two Dorks In Love**

**Chapter 4: Shirtless And Hormones Are A Bitch**

**A/N: So I have decided after a few days that I WILL continue this epic saga (Its not that great) because I have some new ideas that I really want to do. Sorry if I worried you guys at all.**

* * *

Everyone was panting by the time the Teen Titans got home, how was it that Mad Mod always had to drag every single encounter out with them? Ether way, everyone was ready to pass out, except of course a minor concussion suffering Robin and a VERY shirtless Beast Boy. No one really mentioned the whole shirtless thing at all, mostly because none of them knew that Beast Boy was, well... ripped. It was defiantly not expected, mostly because he usually acted like a lazy bum, but it was quite obvious that being part of the Doom Patrol for a few years paid off. Robin didn't know if it was just the concussion talking to him, but he defiantly was impressed.

After the other Titans besides Beast Boy and Robin went to bed, Robin made his move. "So... Beast Boy." Robin started.

'Smooth move, Grayson.' Robin mentally whispered.

"Whats up, Rob?" Beast Boy asked, he still hadn't put on a shirt yet, not that he cared, he didn't really care about being undressed in front of others. He figured it was instinct.

"I never knew you had... muscles." Robin continued, his mental self was ready to murder himself at this point.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow to the boy wonders comment. "Yeah, why wouldn't I, are you saying I'm a wimp?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Robin practically shouted. "Your beautiful!"

And then there was silence.

Beast Boy looked at Robin for a few seconds, then burst out laughing as he feel to the floor in a heap, hugging his chest from laughing too hard. "G-g-good one Rob!" He finally choked out. "You got me GOOD! I thought you were serious for a second."

Half of Robin wanted to laugh along with Beast Boy and say, 'Yeah man, hilarious!'. While the other half wanted to cry and tell him that he loved Beast Boy more then anything else. Robin chose to stay silent as he got up and walked away, tears threatening to spill. Robin practically ran to Ravens room for advice, she was the only one who knew about his crush on Beast Boy, and that he was gay for that matter. He nearly stopped himself as he neared her room, she'd had a long day, as he turned around, Raven opened the door and forced the bird inside.

"I can sense your distress, its radiating off of you in very strong waves." Raven said in that usually terrifying monotone voice, but it sounded like Batmans voice in a way, so it made Robin much more comfortable.

"Its that obvious, huh?" Robin asked as he slammed himself onto Ravens bed.

Raven held in a sigh, if anything, Robin was defiantly a hand-full. "Just calm down and tell me whats wrong before you take it out on someone who doesn't deserve it, like a defenseless vase for example."

Robin just barely hid a blush as he remembered a rather violent outburst he had had in his room a few months ago after being so damn close to catching Red X. "Well, its Beast Boy related." Robin mumbled.

Raven let herself sigh this time as she sat down to listen, she didn't hate Robin for loving Beast Boy and not telling him, but she sure as fuck wished that the boy wonder would man the hell up and ask the changeling out already. "Feel free to tell me."

"Well, you know how hormones are always freaking out if I'm around BB? Well they sky rocketed after he lost his shirt while fighting Mod, I almost got distracted by him." Robin admitted as he didn't even try to hide his growing blush.

"Almost? Really? You were practically drooling after he lost his shirt, I had to use my powers to stop you from getting killed." Raven said, keeping her monotone ever present.

Robin smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry, Rae. But anyways, I even got a fucking concussion and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to faint any second. But, I told him that I didn't think he'd have muscles or anything, then he got offended, so I told him he was beautiful. Do ya want to know what he did? HE LAUGHED! He thought I was fucking JOKING!" Robin was stomping around in circles as Raven silently listened to him talk.

"Why not tell him that you weren't joking?" Raven asked the frantic bird.

Robin stared at Raven horror, as if she'd just said to dress up as Slade and act like Joker. "WHAT!? Are you crazy? He'll think I'm all weird and... and... WHAT IF HES HOMOPHOBIC, AW SHIT!?" Robin was close to crying until he suddenly fainted.

"Wow, you really are crazy huh, Robin?" Raven asked the unconscious bird boy as she put one arm under his knees and the other arm under his shoulders as she carried the surprisingly light weight boy to the medical ward.

"Crazy, child." Raven mumbled, with a small smirk. Robin was still the only person she knew who could stay awake for three hours with even a minor concussion.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled as he spotted her carrying Robin down the hallway as he passed. "My god, what happened?" He asked.

Raven forced herself to not kill Beast Boy as she tried to ignore him, put the green boy followed her as she walked. "If you MUST know, Robins feelings were hurt by you and the concussion finally caught up with him."

Beast Boy looked horribly confused. "What? What did I ever do to him?" He asked.

"You must be the only one in this tower who doesn't have at least some clue on whats been going on." Raven said as she hoped that Beast Boy would just go away.

"If you mean a growth spurt, then no, hes still short." Beast Boy said as he double checked the size of Robin, yep, still 4' 3 inches. "He looks a lot better without those dumb height boots he used to wear."

Raven swished around with a deadly glare on her face as she looked ready to kill Beast Boy. "How can someone be stupid enough to not know when someone is hitting on them or in love with them? Robins been crushing on you for months, yet you still don't know?" Raven asked angrily as she stormed off into the Medical Ward.

Beast Boy blinked slowly as his mind processed the new information. He didn't know weather to scream with happiness now that he knew that Robin loved him back, or cry because he had put the poor bird boy into a near panic attack. One thing was for sure, he and Robin needed to have a talk whenever he woke up.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh man, I'm back kids, and now I bring longer chapter hopefully. And yes, 'This Is Why Its A Secret' WILL be continued soon.

~**Supercasey.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Two Dorks In Love**

**Chapter 5: Unspoken Feelings And Pep Talk**

**A/N: So here's an update after forever, sorry, my other Fanfictions and two novels are taking up a lot of my time. But here it is, your own little taste of dorks trying to make out paradise! yeah, I'm such a weirdo! Also, after this chapter please read a preview for a new story that i plan on starting after finishing TDIL up. Please R&R!**

* * *

Raven's breathing was low as she sat in the living room, the tension between Robin and Beast Boy was so thick that it seemed like a giant rock was in the air above the group. Star and Cyborg were the only ones not aware of the situation, which was a relief top the group seeing as Star would want them to get all fluffy and Cy would try to help but end up fucking everything up in reality.

Thank god for the zero suspicion in this household.

Raven sighed as she could stand it anymore. Beast Boy was glancing around everywhere and occasionally staring at Robin, but otherwise avoided eye contact with anyone in the room but Silkie, who was currently far more interesting then talking about hormones and it way of screwing them all over. Robin was in a similar type of mood, except of course he was twitching and tapping his fingers and shoes at the same time. this wasn't working and raven knew it, but how do you get a thirteen year old detective and a fourteen year old changeling to just man up and get together as a couple? In all honesty it was difficult, especially if your superheroes. The alarm suddenly went off.

_especially if your superheroes._

The three teens glared daggers into the computer, as if to somehow reverse it and have it announce an all clear rather than Slade doing some random Slade related shit. but none the less, the proof was right there on a very unbreakable computer screen judging by the fact that Robins bat-a-rang didn't even leave a scratch. The teens did a collective sigh as they got up to answer there duties as superheroes and save the city. Why did jump always have to be in danger at the worst times? beast Boy turned into an eagle as soon as they were on the roof and headed to Towns Hall with Raven carrying Robin not too far behind.

As soon as they neared the plaza, Slade appeared looking rather bored behind his mask. "You know, Titans. This is getting rather old. It-"

"Um Slade? Not that I don't love fighting you all the dang time but if you haven't seen on any of your millions of cameras in our tower but were in the middle of a relationship crisis. So if you don't mind, can we do this another time?" Robin announced with no issues what-so-ever with the looks he received from the towns people.

Slade nodded, although, it was clear that he was shocked. "Fine, another time then." With that, the three teens left to head back to the Tower and hopefully fix there situation at hand.

So there they were, in that same spot as before with the same body language as two dorks had fallen in love, but didn't know how to show it. Well, one of them knew how, but he was concerned about offending the insufferable prick on the other side of Raven. The other boy was all too confused, if Batman had forgotten to teach him something, it was how to tell someone you love them. Now Robins a nervous guy, it had taken him a whole month before he actually got the courage to stand next to the green changeling, not that he'd ever admit that out loud, but it was true. He was beyond nervous... he was petrified with both fear and unused adrenaline.

"So. Robin... how are you?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

'Fuck fuck fuck! He talked to me! Alright Grayson play it cool, we're cool right now, so cool.' Robin thought as he stared at BB.

...

"You okay there Rob-" Beast Boy started.

Robin leaped up onto his feet. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, GARFIELD MARK LOGAN!"

And then there was silence, it was bitter, but it was better then the shock that rippled through the teens at the very moment. It looked as though Robin would faint, but he just barely kept himself together. "So, ya'h wanna, go hold hands or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure." Robin chirped happily as he grabbed BB's hand and ran out the elevator door to go do hot dating boy friend junk with Beast Boy.

Raven chuckled as the door closed behind them. "Dorks." She said quietly.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: ****I know , I know, its a cheesy ending. But for the past year I've seen tons of RobinXBeastBoy Fanfictions, but all of them have Beast Boy as the first to fall in love and geek out over it. So I was like 'Well Robin's a big dork too!', and this happened. And who knows, maybe I'll write another RobXBB fic... okay I'll start it, only because I love this AU idea so here's a preview that I just wrote!**

**Preview: ****Richard Johnathan Grayson is a 17 year old teenager looking for a place to call home after graduating High School and being accepted to a university in Jump City, a very famous city for its collages and universities. But suddenly, Dick is alone on his last dime and gets beaten to a pulp in an alleyway when a boy named Garfield Mark Logan who's 19 in the same university finds him and welcomes him under his roof. But will something else form between the two as Dick tries to fit in with Garfield's other roommates Vince ? Stone (Cyborg), Alexander Danny Simpson (Red X) and Rachel Abagail Roth (Raven)?**

**See you soon in-**

**"Loves A Kid In A Dumpster"**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
